Tears Of A Sorceress
by XRenegadePancakeX
Summary: Rinoa's mom died at the hand of her father. Her mom was a sorceresss and before she died Rinoa's mom passed on her powers to no one other than Rinoa. Her mother gives her to Headmaster Cid of Balamb Garden to take care of her and keep her away from her fa
1. Chapter 1: Running

Tears Of A Sorceress

Chapter One: Introduction

The night was cold and the wind blew fiercely threatening to knock down anything that stood in its path. But a woman with a black cloak challenged the wind, went against it. She fought to make her way to her destination, Balamb Garden. Her chocolate brown eyes were determined and her ebon hair flowed with the wind, whipping the nothingness in the air.

She cradled a sleeping baby in her strong, loving arms protecting it from the violence of the wind. The beautiful baby a plain silver necklace hanging around her neck with a simple silver ring hanging on it, it belong to her mother, Julia. Mother and daughter were nearing their destination but they didn't have much time left, the police would find them soon so she ran, she ran as fast as she could not caring how much the could burned her cheeks. Her enemy knew she was a sorceress and would have to pass on her powers before she died. Tears streamed down her cheeks like a cascading water fall as she recalled what happened the night before.

__

"I just got a call from the doctor," Julia said to her husband, General Caraway President of Delling City. "I'm dying." she said her facial expression not unchanging.

Julia's husband stood rooted to the floor as Julia walked away to a secluded room in their mansion.

"I have no choice," she said in a monotone voice " I have to pass on my powers."

Julia pressed her hands together and closed her eyes. A golden glow emitted from her clasped hands and a golden orb formed. The golden orb floated to her daughters room on the second floor and went into the ring on her necklace.

Julia slowly opened her eyes and ran to her daughters room, though feeling very weary.

"Your powers will come to you when you are 17," she whispered putting a warm hand on her daughters cheek "Be strong, don't worry." With that said and done she left her daughters room and made her way to her bedroom. She was just about to enter General Caraways office when she heard them talking about her.

"Julia is a sorceress and she passed her powers onto your daughter Rinoa," a soldier in a blue uniform informed Caraway. "We must execute both of them before another sorceress war starts!'

The general pondered at the thought for a moment and agreed with the soldier "The execution shall be held two days from now at dusk," he said completely emotionlessly.

Julia rushed to her office and quickly wrote a letter to Headmaster Cid of Balamb Garden telling him to take care of her daughter and told him about her sorceress powers and to train her as a SeeD. She told him to keep her away from her father and to tell her what happened, to tell her about her mother and father, tell her the truth. Julia folded the letter and put it in an envelope. To morrow at night she will flee.

Anger boiled inside her, she couldn't believe her husband would betray her, she couldn't believe her knight would betray her. She turned her anger into strength and ran faster, as fast as her legs would take her. Then she reached her destination, she had reached Balamb Garden her daughter would be safe. Quickly and swiftly she went into the Garden and handed her daughter to the first person she saw.

"Give her to Cid," she said taking a letter out of the pocket inside her cloak and handing it to the stranger "Tell him that the baby is Julia's and tell him that this letter will explain everything. Tell him I said goodbye."

Julia ran out leaving the confused SeeD Student behind. She ran the opposite direction of Balamb garden and ran into her husband.

"Where is she!" he roared.

"Somewhere you will never find her," Julia said calmly not showing any fear " I detest you."

"You will take those words to your grave!" he yelled taking a gun from his hoister, bringing it up to her head and pulled the trigger with absolutely no hesitation.

Julia fell with a loud thud and instantly when she hid the ground the rain fell hard, birds flew, and the tenacious winds finally stopped.

Back In Balamb

A girl with long dark brown hair ran to the elevator and pressed F3. The elevator went to the top floor and the girl burst through the doors holding the baby in her framed arms. She rushed into Cid's office before the secretary in the waiting room could stop her.

She handed the infant to Cid and told him that it was Julia's baby and she gave him the letter.

"Thank you Sera, you are excused," Cid whispered with a hint of worry.

"Cid," Sera said making Cid look up at her " She also told me to tell you good bye." Sera left Cid's room leaving him alone to read the letter.

Dear Cid,

Caraway found out I was a sorceress and that I passed my powers onto Rinoa, one of his soldiers told him. He wanted to have Rinoa and I executed at dusk tomorrow, so I fled. My powers are in the ring that she wears on her necklace. My powers will enter her when she is 17. Please, keep her away from Caraway. Tell her that I love her and tell her what happened when the time is right, don't let her forget about me. When she gets her powers, there will be a conflict of good and evil in her, at times she will be unstable, she will need a knight to her get back to normal when she is possessed by the evil sorceress that is in her. By the time you read this letter I will most likely be dead, good bye Cid take care… And take care of my Rinoa for me.

Sincerely,

__

Julia Heartilly

Cid eyes showed sorrow, anger, and concern. Tears welled up in his eyes, one of his best and dearest friends had died at the hands of Caraway. He looked at the now awakened baby and hugged her.

"I will protect you forever," he spoke softly to the baby "I wont let your father near you… ever."

Hot, salty tears rolled down his cheeks and onto the letter Julia had written.

10 Years Later…

A little girl about 10 years old with brown flipped out hair with green eyes and a yellow dress sadly walked towards her 3 friends about the same age as her except for the blond girl who looked about 2 years older.

"Rinny, Quisty, Zell," She started saying on the verge of tears " I'm moving to Trabia Garden!"

"NO!" the three of them cried in unison.

"You cant go," said the girl with dark chocolate eyes and jet black hair that goes by the name of Rinoa.

"Yeah! Whose gonna save me a spot in the hotdog line when I'm late for lunch," the blond haired boy with emerald eyes cried.

"You can't go Sephie!" cried the slightly older girl with icy blue eyes.

"I'll be back you guys! I promise!" Selphie cried bursting into tears as her friends all huddled with her for a group hug " I gotta go… bye! Don't forget about me," she yelled running off leaving her friends with tear stained faces.

__

2 Years Later…

"Hey Quistis, Zell and Irvine." Rinoa said walking towards her friends and sitting down at their usual table in the cafeteria. Zell stuffed hotdogs in his mouth as Quistis, Rinoa, and Irvine watched.

"I have some bad news," Rinoa said with her head down "I'm moving to Trabia Garden with Selphie."

Authors Note

Sooo how do you like? I thought it was too short but I promise I'll make my other chapters longer. Flames are welcome, I don't mind criticism. R&R!

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2: Trabia Garden

Tears Of A Sorceress

__

Chapter 2: Trabia Garden

"WHAT!" the gang bellowed in accord.

"You can't leave us!" Quistis said to Rinoa with pleading eyes.

"I'll be back in a few years," she said solemnly " I promise Quisty, I'll be back with Sephie."

"NOOO!!!!," Zell cried on his knees begging " You can't leave us!" Zell bawled clinging on to her legs.

"Hmmm I wonder if this Selphie girl is cute," Irvine thought out loud.

"O gee I'll miss you too Irvine," Rinoa said mockingly.

" Sorry Rin," he said rubbing the back of his head. " I'll miss you and if you don't come back within 2 year I'm marching into Trabia and dragging you back to Balamb weather you like it or not," he said firmly.

"Thanks guys," she heartrendingly said "I better get going now a cab is waiting to take me to the train station bye.

Rinoa got up out of her seat and exited Balamb Garden with her friends right by her side. They said their good byes and Zell cried while stuffing hotdogs in his mouth.

----------In the train---------

--------------------- Rinoa's P.O.V. ---------------------

When I got in the train it was packed! _Great just my luck. _I was walking in the train and finally found a seat. I quickly sat down, the man across from me looked at me coldly which made me feel very uncomfortable. He had dark brown hair and piercing, icy grey/blue eyes. He was wearing a loose white tee shirt and a leather jacket, which he wore with the zipper down, with feather like fuzz on the neck part. He had black pants on with a brown belt with chains hanging from it. He wore a necklace with a griever emblem on it, he also had a matching gun blade, the hilt of his gun blade had a 1 inch chain hanging from it with a griever emblem. His features were very well built I might add.

" Hi," I said growing extremely uncomfortable of his stare. All he did was raise his eye brow and turned his head towards the window.

"Okay, not very talkative are you?" I asked " What your name?' still I got nothing from him not even a squeak " My name's Rinoa."

"Squall," he said not taking his gaze off the window.

Wow he's actually talking. "I'm headed to Trabia G a garden, where are you going?" I asked politely hoping he would answer or else it would be a very long trip for me.

"I was just getting off," he said getting his things and leaving.

What the hell? Maybe he's visiting his relatives. I looked out the window and sighed and just then the train started moving_. About time! _

"Mistress," came an icy voice in my head.

I looked out the window and sighed and just then the train started moving

What the hell?" I thought "Shiva?"

"Yes it's me," she responded "the time is nearing mistress you need to prepare, choose you knight mistress, he will protect you."

"What the hell do you mean Shiva?' I asked her but no answer came.

3 Hours Later…

The train has arrived at Trabia Garden, I repeat the train has arrived at Trabia Garden.

"Finally," I sighed to myself.

--------------------- Normal P.O.V. ---------------------

A girl with a yellow dress and brown boots stood at the train station, she had emerald green eyes and short dark brown hair that flipped out. She was holding a sign that read " Welcome To Trabia Rinny!".

When she saw the ebon haired girl exit the train she squealed and ran up to her friend to give her a bear hug.

"Rinny I haven't seen you in such a long time!" she shrieked joyfully.

"I missed you Sephie!" Rinoa said dropping her 2 suitcases and hugging her friend.

"C'mon! I'll show you where you'll be sleeping," Selphie said helping her friend carry the heavy suitcases.

Selphie dragged Rinoa to her dorm room and put her things down on the carpeted floor. Selphie plopped down on one of the two queen sized beds and smiled at Rinoa.

Rinoa observed the room and took a deep breath. She sad down on one of the beds and started poking it to check it's softness.

"DAMN IT!' yelled a male voice.

Their dorm door slammed open and in came a man with blond hair and dark blue eyes. He had on a plain white tee shirt and black pants, over that he wore a large grey coat that went down to the floor and had a single red cross on each arm.

"I can't live with Jason! She takes my things and hides them. HE DRANK MY MILK!" the youth roared in aggravation. "Who the hell is this girl?"

"Thanks for knocking Seifer," Selphie said sarcastically " This is Rinoa Heartilly an old friend from Balamb. Rinoa this is Seifer Almasy.

"Nice to meet you," Rinoa beamed.

"Yeah whatever, anyways, I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna kill him!" he said letting out a frustrated cry for help "Damn it I'm going out side to woop some monster ass!"

"Well wasn't that a nice first impression?" Rinoa stated mockingly.

2 Years Later…

"Rinoa here we come!" yelled Zell punching the air with one hand while holding five hotdogs in the other.

"How does he do that?" Quistis asked.

"I have no clue…" Irvine replied " Hey 4 hotdogs disappeared…."

"Were going to be late," a brown haired man said in a monotone voice.

"Relax we'll be there on time!" Irvine reassured him.

The 4 started walking into the train and walked into a room reserved for SeeD members.

"Well I'm gonna go see if they sell hot dogs in this train!" Zell said blissfully as he walked off looking for hotdogs.

The others were in the room looking at their feet in silence. Irvine was sitting on one of the chairs sleeping peacefully and snoring softly. Quistis was sitting on a bed, look at her feet while playing with her fingers. Squall was sitting on a chair staring at the floor in front of him while holding his gun blade while his right hand.

All of a sudden the door slams open breaking the silence and Zell stomps in the room , his face reddened with rage "They don't sell hotdogs!" he hollered plopping down on the bed Quistis was sitting on.

"I think you've had too many hotdogs today Zell," Irvine said unsurprised at Zell's behavior.

"This is going to be a long ride," Squall thought looking at the 3 of them and rolling his eyes at Zell's dim-witted behavior.

"Now arriving at Trabia Garden, I repeat we are now arriving at Trabia Garden," said a voice coming from a speaker on the ceiling .

Quistis, Zell, and Irvine ran out of the train and Squall dragged his feet out of the train door. When he got out he saw the trio hugging a girl with short dark brown hair and a girl with shoulder length black hair with reddish brownish highlights in the front.

"It's so good to see you guys again!" Selphie said still hugging her friends.

"It's good to see you for the first time," Irvine said taking Selphie's hand and giving it a soft kiss making her blush scarlet red.

"Rinny!" Quistis said giving Rinoa the biggest bear hug ever " We've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you guys too!" She beamed.

Bark! Bark! Came a dog (too lazy to describe but you guys remember how he looks like!) running towards Rinoa and the gang.

"This is Angelo," Rinoa said petting her dog "Selphie got him for me for my birthday."

"We need to get back one the train," Squall said walking up to the gang "before it leaves without us."

"I guess we better go," Rinoa said grabbing her 2 suitcases with Selphie right behind her carrying her two suitcases.

---------------- In the train ----------------

The six of them entered the train and went into the room for SeeD members. The girls were playing with Angelo while the guys sat down watching them except for Squall who was looking out the window. Every once in awhile Squall would take a quick glance at Rinoa.

"She looks so familiar," Squall thought but couldn't quite put a finger one where he had seen her before. He shrugged it off and continued to look out the window.

"He looks so familiar…" Rinoa thought stealing a quick glance at him while he was looking out the window.

Selphie was now sitting on the bed smiling at the sigh of the 2 girls playing with Angelo. She felt the bed go down a little and noticed that Irvine had sad next to her. Selphie had a small crush on Irvine, the ladies man.

"Umm hello? No…. Ahh I can't think of anything to say!" Irvine thought his mind racing "Now I look like a complete idiot sitting down next to her without saying a word!"

"He's so cute," Selphie thought dreamily beaming at Irvine making his blush a little and feel kind of stupid.

Zell was sitting on a chair, his right foot tapping and his arms crossed. He was very displeased that the train had no hotdogs for him to snack on while waiting for the train to arrive at Balamb. His stomach was already starting to growl.

"The train had arrived at Balamb City, I repeat, the train had arrived at Balamb City," said the familiar voice through the speakers.

---------------- At Balamb Garden -----------------

"Good to be back!" Both Rinoa and Selphie sighed together.

"Glad my best friends are back!" Quistis said merrily " But I've got some bad news….and some good news…"

Authors Notes

Dun dun dun! What's the good news? What's the bad news? Well you'll just have to find out on the next chapter! I have just realized that Trabia Garden is actually spelled Travia… O well I ain't changing it -.

Ja Ne!

Thanks to…

Squall's Girl - I dunno mad it's Squall, maybe its Seifer, who knows it could even be Zell! Jp! It will either be Squall or Seifer. The girl in the library is Zell's girl.


	3. I'm back!

**_Author's Notes:_**

_Sorry but, this isn't an update for the story. Unless you count a re-written version of it an update.. Anyways! I just posted the first chapter of the re-written version of Tears of a Sorceress. It has a different name and it's undr a different username. The name is now Sorceress' Tears and the username it's under is XBag3l-QuE3NX . _

_I'm truly sorry that I didn't update my stories and just left without a simple good-bye. I know I left you with a cliff hanger and now even I don't know what the hell I was going to write after that. So it will forever be unknown... Until I re-write it !_

_I hopw you guys enjoy the re-written version. Tell me if you like this one or the re-written version better. There are some changes to it and it's much longer than this one. I hope you guys love 'cause I worked hard on it! Lol. Okay, so review and stuff... tell me what you think and I'm open to suggestions . I also don't mind CONSTRUCTIVE critisimn so critisize away?_

_ I was a bit shocked to find out that 3_ _people put MY story on their favorites list. It was wierd because I didn't expect that anyone would actually LIKE my story. I always thought of myself as a horrible writer but writing made me feel better. And the review always made me day ._

_Okay, that's pretty much all I have to say. Yell at me for abandoning this account an d my storiesI probably deserve it if you guys like the stories I wrote. Oh yeah, I also deleted one of my stories. If you want me to rewrite it I'll do my best but, I don't completely remember what I had written. The file it was saved on isn't on my computer anymore. The only reason I was able to re-write 'Tears of a Sorceress' was because I re-read what I had posted online. ANd I remembered the account and password ._

_Okay! Bye everyone. I'm looking forward to the reviews I get (if I get any lol ;) Have fun reading and writing!_

_Luff,_

_Goldie_


End file.
